Singing Love
by elaineflute324
Summary: Finals in Sikowitz's class is very difficult, so the students will do them in pairs. Tori and Andre are partnered up and once they meet up at Andre's, things get a little out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Singing Love Chapter 1**

**_Hey guys! FYI I want you to know that I love the TV show Victorious. And I ship Tandre. This is my first Tandre fanfic so I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"Alright class!" Sikowitz yells.

"It's about time we should discuss finals!"

Around the room we could hear a groan. I sank in my chair and moaned. This will make everyone fall asleep, with the exception of a peppy redhead. Cat just smiled and clapped. She's been happy and excited ever since Robbie and her started dating two weeks ago. Not that before she wasn't. It's just now that she had a love life, she's more cheerful than ever.

I listen to Sikowitz as he continued, "This final will be a lot more challenging then you're last one. Because I want to see if you can not only act out the plot, but create the-"

Sikowitz was cut off by Jade blurting out in an annoyed tone, "Why are we talking about this?"

Beck turned around and faced her, hissing, "Jade!"

"What?! Finals don't start in like a month! Who would care about them now?!"

Beck face palmed and sighed. I rolled my eyes. This is Jade. An angry, rude, face piercing, gothic girl. I seriously don't understand why a kind, sweet guy like Beck would want to go out with a chic like Jade. But she did have a point. I would doubt any kid or teacher would mention finals this early. Damn I hope I get a good partner.

When Jade finished Sikowitz continued, "As I was saying, I want to see how you can not only be the plot, but make the plot. So the final will be a play that you and one partner-ONE I said-will write by the last week of school."

Now that-I have to admit-is pretty hard. Usually at least 4 people work together to write a play, and it would take at least 2 weeks. But with two people it would take at least a month.

Sikowitz continued, "Since I know it is a lot for 2 people I wanted you to know ahead of time. Here are you're requirements. A romance plot, at least 5 characters, two kissing scenes, a song-doesn't have to be written by the partners, and a performance of it by the end of last week of school."

Romance plot, seriously? Now we already who the partners of most of the people in this class are gonna be. Sikowitz even understands the dating thing here at Hollywood Arts.

Sikowitz continued, "I'm assigning your partners. Beck and Jade, Robbie and Cat..."

He continued listing more people making sure the couples were together. There were still some single people, like me, who were in this class, but I really hoped I was with someone that wouldn't make things awkward. I scanned the room, only focusing on the single ones. All of them were average except for one. Andre Harris.

Yep, Andre. Professional pianist, awesome song writer, and my crush since I set foot in this school. His muscular body, his captivating eyes, his sweet smile, everything about Andre was perfect. I blushed as I saw him, taking notice on only him, nothing else. Coming back to my senses, I remembered the finals. Oh fuck, the finals. If I get partnered up with Andre, we will have to do two makeout sessions, which will ruin our friendship! I don't know about Andre and how he thinks of this but I'm worried it's gonna be extremely awkward about it. To make matters worse, me and him were both single so we have a chance of being together. I prayed hoping I don't get partnered up with Andre. But it didn't work.

Sikowitz finished with, "And lastly...Tori and Andre!"

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Singing Love Chapter 2**

"So when do you think the two kissing scenes should be?" I asked Andre. We stayed over at Andre's to work on the play. Right now we're just thinking of the plot.

"Well what about right after they separate and reunite? Cool?" Andre suggested.

I nodded and wrote that on the plot line.

Slowly we heard footsteps behind us coming closer we turn around and see Andre's parents dragging suitcases behind with him.

"Alright we're off. Thanks for staying over to help out, Tori," Mr. Harris said.

"No problem." I replied with a smile, trying to hide my feeling of nervousness inside.

Andre's parents we're going on a business trip for a few weeks and Andre needs help taking care of the house. So his parents asked me to stay over at his house at his house until they returned home. I couldn't because of how awkward things could get, but I said yes because I didn't want to let his parents or Andre down.

Andre's parents headed out the door and we both waved.

I sighed. Oh fuck.

* * *

An hour has passed since Andre's parents had left and we had finished the last few details of our plot. We threw our pencils on the coffee table and layed back on the couch, groaning simultaneously, "Done!"

Silence as we both stared at the roof.

I turned my head towards him and started the conversation with, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Sikowitz told us a month ahead about his final."

Andre turned his head facing me, replying, "I can't disagree with you."

We smiled at each other. Lost in thought, I just admired my crush. Even though his shirt was covering it, I could see the line of his muscles all over his body. I blushed and got back to reality.

Silence. Very awkward silence.

"So," I started the conversation with, "how do you feel about this play?"

Andre considered a little and answered, "Okay...I guess."

His face showed a sense or worry. Well that proves it's awkward for him.

_Thanks for bringing up the stupid topic, Vega! _I said to myself.

Silence.

He first spoke with, "So do you wanna discuss the song for the play?"

Yay! He changed the subject.

"Sure!"

"Any song on your mind, Tori?"

"Well," I say thinking a little, "since our play is about two lovers who are separated from each other, I was considering Vanilla Twilight."

Andre thought or a moment and nodded, replying, "Good thinking."

I smiled. He praised me!

"So, Tori, do you want to try a duet of the song?"

Hearing his words, I instantly said, "Sure!"

Wow I'm singing a love song with my crush! Fuck yeah!

* * *

Andre and I were sitting right next to each other on the piano bench. I blushed because Andre was really close to me, trying to hide my embarrassment. Andre hovered his fingers on the right keys and we started. He played one beat and then I sang:

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Andre:

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss you're arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

Both:

_'Cause I wish you were here_

There was a few seconds of just music.

Tori:

_I'll watch_ _the night turn light blue _

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Andre:

_The silence isn't so bad _

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers _

Both:

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Tori:

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

Andre:

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because_

Both:

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

More moments of music

Both:

_I don't feel so alone_

Music

Both:

_I don't feel so alone_

Music

Both:

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you_

_Tonight (tonight)_

Music

Both:

_I'll think of you tonight_

At this point the piano playing lasted for awhile so I got a glimpse of Andre. God he's so hot! When he plays piano, he looks so peaceful and happy! Man I'm actually glad I'm partnered with him now! Coming back to my senses, we finally came to the last part and sang:

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter _

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew _

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in you ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were hear_

Another long moment of music and the song ended. Silence as we stared and smiled at each other. Man his piano playing is awesome!

I screamed, "That sounded awesome!"

"I know right!"

"But overall you did the best!"

"No no you did. You're a better singer than I am."

"Are you kidding me?! You sounded great!"

"I sound great on the piano, not with my voice."

"Yes you sound awesome on piano and your voice."

He chuckled and said, "Thanks Tori."

"Welcome."

Silence.

Andre broke the silence with, "So just want to know..."

"Hm?"

"What do you think of this song?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what how do you think of this song? You know.."

I thought and stuttered, "Well...I-it's a great song, but to me there is more meaning behind it."

"Meaning?"

Without thinking I added, "I kind of think of it as a confession."

"Like a confession for love?"

Gulping, I nervously said, "Yeah...because this song shows how I really feel for this guy I like, well not like but love."

"Oh..."

"But I don't know if he'll like me, because he's too good for me. If I could go out with him, I would treat him like he's my world but...I don't know if he would."

Oh fuck. Now he'll know everything!

"Well, it's the same for me."

Surprised I ask, "What?"

"I gotta a girl I'm into, but I doubt she feels the same. But if I went out with her, I know I would only lover her. This song shows how I feel for her, but I don't know if she would listen."

I knew it. He's likes another girl not me. No way is it me. I really did waste my time saying what I said before.

"Well who is this girl?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No I'll tell you."

Right after he said that he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Singing Love Chapter 3**

Okay! Let me comprehend what's happening. Andre Harris, my crush, is kissing me. Yeah lips to lips. For a moment he was gonna tell me the girl he loves but then he just kissed me. Why? Oh wait, I know why.

Andre broke the kiss and we both stared in momentary shock.

"I-I'm sorry Tori! I just...dohh!"

He puts his face in his palms in guilt. I stare confused, laughing inside because of his reference from the Simpsons.

"What?!" I start.

"Look, Tor," he looks up at me and says, "I like you. I mean, I love you. You know I have that problem with hiding my feelings and just letting them out. If I don't show it, I get wonky."

"U huh," I say nodding.

"Well, I just have to show it I just can't hide it, whether you like me or not! I-dohh I'm stupid!"

His face went back into his palms. I giggle. Simpson reference. Anyways, Andre loves me! My crush has a crush on me! Holy fuck, I just can't believe it! Now it's my turn to confess.

I put an arm around his shoulder and he looked up.

I exclaim with a smile, "Go on! Continue showing how you love me so much! I'm fine with it! 'Cause I got something to show you as well!"

"Wait wh-?"

I cut him off by jamming our lips together. He stood confused but then continued kissing me. His lips were so welcoming and locked perfectly with mine. Slowly I push him down on his back and I was on top of him. I broke the kiss and we stared at each other in silence.

He started the conversation with, "So you're telling me, that I'm the guy you have a thing for."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No shit! Why would I kiss you then?!"

We laughed. It wasn't long before we kissed again. He brought his hands around my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss into a smile. Silence.

Andre broke the silence with, "So..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

I beamed a smile and kissed him again before saying, "Hell yes!"

My new boyfriend chuckled and kissed me as we savored our moments of dating.

* * *

I woke up to the third week at Andre's house and my third week of going out with him. My blinked once or twice until I could see. I sat up from bed and stretched my arms out. I turned my head and didn't find Andre on his bed with me. Suddenly I smelled something really really good. Bacon. I threw my legs off the bed and trudged my way downstairs. Once I reached the bottom I peeked from the stairs, finding Andre in the kitchen making breakfast. I smirked and tiptoed my way to him, making sure he didn't notice me. Once I was right behind him, where he was looking for some salt in the cupboard, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He flinched in surprise but then turned his head toward me.

"Hey, babe!" he said with a beaming smile

"Hey!" I said in return. He turned around in my arms, put his hands on my shoulder and gave me a quick morning kiss.

I start another conversation, "So what's cooking?"

"Bacon and pancakes."

"Alright I'm gonna change upstairs."

"Alright."

I got out of his arms and quickly made my way upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. Not a lot of ideas! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Singing Love Chapter 4**

After finishing breakfast, Andre and I sat on the couch to spend our Saturday together. Andre put his arms around my shoulder and I leaned on his shoulder.

Andre started the conversation with, "Hey babe?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we spend Saturday at Venice Beach?"

"Sure! Wanna call Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat to come with us?"

"Fine with me! Just don't bring Trina please!"

Chuckling, I added, "I know. I'll call the others and make sure we can use Beck's RV."

"No no no no! As a gentleman, I'll rent an RV from Alamo! So that we don't get stuck in Beck's RV last time at Venice Beach!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Okay Andre just let me call the others!"

Andre and I sat up and took our phones out of pockets. I scrolled through the contacts and stopped at Beck's name. I pressed his name and then pressed the green phone symbol. Once I put it to my ear, 5 seconds later Beck picked up.

"Yo!" I heard.

"Hey Beck what's up?!"

"Nothing really. Eating breakfast with Jade. You?"

"Nothing really. So I'm at Andre's-"

"Woah woah woah," Beck said as he cut me off, "why are you at Andre's house at 6 am?"

"Ummm...I can't tell you."

"Spill it Tori."

"No I-"

"Spill it!"

Sighing I replied, "Andre's parents are on a business trip so I'm helping him take care of the house while my parents are on their business trip. Okay?"

"You're hiding something."

"No I-"

"What are you hiding, Tori?"

Groaning I said, "Alright! Andre and I are going out! Is that clear?!"

"Oh nice! Now the whole gang is in love!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "As I was saying, today's Saturday so me and Andre are going to Venice Beach and we're wondering if you, Jade, Cat, and Robbie wanted to come with us."

"Yeah sure!"

"Alright perfect!"

"Do you want me to drive the RV to Andre's house?"

"No, thanks. Andre is renting one from Alamo. Since he doesn't want the same incident from last time at Venice Beach to happen again."

"Oh right."

"Anyways we'll meet up at Andre's at 8! Comprende?"

"Comprende!"

"Alright I gotta call Cat and Robbie! Bye!"

"See ya!"

I ended the call.

Andre then exclaimed, "Alright I got the RV!"

"You don't have to connect it to a truck do you?"

"Nope! Or else last time at Venice Beach will happen again and you know you don't want to be in a RV sweating like fuck!"

I chuckled and said, "Yeah we all know!"

"Alright, babe. I'm gonna go pick up the RV. What time do we meet up?"

"Here at 8!"

"Perfect! I gotta go babe! Watch the house! Bye!"

He ran out the door as I said, "See ya, Andre!"

I picked up my phone and called Robbie. 5 seconds after I put the phone to my ear, Robbie answered."

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey Rob!"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Unless you consider me and Andre going out as something!"

"Really you two are dating?! That's awesome! Anyways what do you need?"

"Oh yeah! Me and Andre are planning to go to Venice Beach today so we invited Beck and Jade to come with us. Now the only people left are you and your little red velvet cupcake!"

"Yeah me and Cat can come! What time and where do we meet?"

"8 at Andre's!"

"Alright see ya then!"

"K bye!"

I ended the call and ran upstairs to get ready for today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Singing Love Chapter 5**

I put black beach shorts on over the second piece of my pink bikini. I took a Hollywood Arts t-shirt and put it over the first piece. Ready. Right after I finished getting ready it was 7. As I made my way downstairs, Andre had came home. I ran over to him and kissed his lips. He was stunned at first but then followed me. I broke our kiss and asked, "So got the RV?"

"Yep! And with air conditioning if we get stuck in it!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We made out again until a knock stopped it. I ran to the door and yell, "Coming!"

Once I opened the door, I saw Beck and Jade standing at the door, with all their stuff.

"So who's ready for Venice?" Beck asks with a smile.

"All of us are, idiot," Jade said.

I roll my eyes. Jade, nothings changed. I let them in and we all plopped on the coach.

"So, Vega," Jade said with a smile, "I heard you got you're love bug."

"Yes, Jade I'm dating Andre," I said rolling my eyes.

"Good to know, you've been single to long," she replied.

I glare at her and she makes a look at me that said, Whaddaya gonna do about it? I held back trying to threaten her. We talked about school while waiting for the last couple. The doorbell rang again and Andre answered it. At the door were Robbie and Cat all ready and packed up. After that Andre went upstairs to get ready. Right after he finished and came down to join us, it was 8.

"Alright," I stood up and exclaimed, "since we're all here let's head over to Venice Beach!"

Everyone started 'wooh' and 'yeah'. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Once everyone was outside, Andre locked his house door. We stared in awe at how huge the RV was. It was big, big enough to hold air conditioning and a refrigerator. He took out the keys for the RV and handed it to Beck. Beck clicked the keys and the RV produced a sound that meant it unlocked. Andre pulled the door open and we headed inside. Inside there were two bunk beds enough for 4 people to sleep on, a refrigerator with soda and canned food, a microwave, air conditioning, a bathroom, and a shower. I stared in awe. I could live in this if I wanted to.

"Woah!" all of us exclaimed.

**(From now on for dialogue, I will put the person's name and a colon then what they say. Ex: Andre: blah blah)**

Tori: So this will actually be a fun trip!

Cat: Yeah and I won't have to pee until we get there! *points at bathroom smiling*

We all gave her a strange look and go to another topic.

Andre: Beck, can you drive this?

Beck: Yeah sure!

Jade: *sarcastically* NO! He'll crash and make us die!

Cat: *gasps* really?

Everyone except for Cat stared at Jade with an annoyed look then went to another topic.

Robbie: Hey guys look *shows everyone weather on his Pear Pad* it says that at 6:00 pm a hurricane will strike Venice and last for a few weeks.

Tori: Shit!

Andre: Damn!

Beck: Hold on! We can stay at Venice for a few days in a hotel. Got any extra money?

Everyone checks wallets and nod.

Beck: Perfect. On our way, one of yall need to book a hotel. Clear?

Robbie: I'll input the information on my Pear Pad. We'll all pay for our selves. Two people in each room. Each couple in each one.

We nod. Realizing at a perfect hotel we could say, I smile.

Tori: Hey guys! Let's stay at the Marriott Hotel!

Andre: The Marriott?

Jade: That hotel is expensive beyond belief! It's the most luxurious hotel in Venice!

Tori: I know, but right now their having this discount thing if you stay at their hotel for over 7 nights, your stay is 70% off!

Andre: Seriously?!

Cat: OMG! We'll save so much.

Jade: Good thinking, Vega!

Tori: Welcome!

Beck: Alright *sits in driver's seat* Let's start the road trip!

Everyone: Woohoo!

The engine rumbled and we pulled out of Andre's drive way, on to the roads that lead us to Venice.

* * *

20 minutes had passed since we left Andre's and headed our way to Venice. Andre walked to the fridge and opened the door.

Andre: Tori, want something to drink?

Tori: Coke please.

Jade: I'll take one.

Cat: Me too!

Robbie: Me three! *doesn't look away from Pear Pad*

Andre takes some bottles and closes the door. He hands the bottles to us then plops down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Beck: Hey guys, we might arrive there late due to traffic.

Everyone else: Kk

Andre: Hey guys wanna play BS? *pulls out Bicycle Cards from his pocket*

Tori: Sure!

Cat: I'm in!

Jade: I'll beat you all.

Robbie: No thanks gotta book the hotel.

The four of us gather in a circle and cross our legs. Andre and I sat next to each other and I was glad so I could see his cards. I deal the cards and we put our cards together in order. We started right after Andre put the Ace of spades down. We decided to go counter clock wise and started.

**(When they place their cards down, they say what they put down but I won't put in that they place them down facedown. Logic, man. You've played BS before, right?)**

Tori: 2 two's

Cat: 2 three's

Jade: BS I have all the three's

Cat: Darn it! *grabs pile*

Jade: 1 four

Andre: 3 five's

Tori: 4 six's

Andre: Peanut butter!

Tori, Cat, and Jade: Seriously?!

Cat: I had all the five's and I didn't even notice!

Jade: Whatever who cares now! Go Cat!

Cat: Kk! Umm what number are we on?

Jade: *annoyed* 7

Cat: Oh okay 1 seven!

Jade: 4 eights

Tori: BS I have three of the eights and Andre has the last one.

Andre: *shocked and covers cards* Quit peeking at my cards!

Tori: *smirks*

Cat: *laughs*

Jade: *growls and grabs pile*

Andre: 2 nine's

Tori: 1 ten

Cat: 3 jacks

Tori: Peanut butter!

Andre, Cat, and Jade: Really?!

Cat: I have 2 of the ten's!

Andre: I have one!

Jade: I have one!

Tori: Ha!

Jade: Alright whatever! Let's continue the game!

The game lasted for about 10 more minutes. I came in first, Andre second, Cat third, and Jade last.

Tori: *smirking* Who said she would beat us all?

Jade: *glares at Tori* Whatever.

Andre and Cat: *laugh*

Beck: Hey guys we need to stop for gas. There's a gas station up ahead.

Everyone nod and say 'cool' or 'fine with me' or something like that. We pull up to the gas station and we jump off the RV. Beck takes one of the nozzles and plugs it in RV. Then he clicks on the screen for how much he needed to fill.

Andre: Guys let's go in and buy some stuff from the gas station. Cool?

We all agreed and head inside. It was just like any average gas station, with a small cashier station and lots of advertisements for beer and cigarettes. Me and Andre walk into the snack area to see what we can eat on the way. Andre picks up a two family bags of Nacho cheese Doritos and I grabbed two family bags of Tostito's nacho chips and some salsa. While we were checking out separately, I took a glance at Andre grabbing a box of condoms from the rack in front of the cash machine. I stood confused but forgot about it, making me think it was nothing, and continued checking out.

Once we were done, we had 6 packs of gum, 4 bags of chips, 4 two liter bottles of Coke, and our own hotdog (including a condom which I have no idea why Andre bought them). By that time, Beck had finished filling the RV. We climbed on and started again on the road to Venice Beach.

* * *

I woke up and blinked once or twice before I could see anything. I sat up and found myself in Andre's arms, lying against his chest. I looked at him as he still slept. I couldn't help but smile, he looked so young and cute like that. I turned and brought my chest closer to my boyfriend and kissed him. Andre woke up instantly surprised but then followed me. Our lips grinded together in rhythm. His arms were around my waist while mine were around his neck. We broke the kiss into a smile.

Tori: Hey!

Andre: Hey, babe!

As we looked around the room, Cat, Robbie, and Jade had woken up. We all looked around the room, scattered with empty cups and chip crumbs.

Jade: *rubbed her eyes* how long did we sleep?

Cat: *yawning and then looking at her watch* 'bout an hour

Robbie: *stretches* Hey Beck are we at Venice yet?

Beck: Almost, about 20 minutes till we reach the beach. Traffic has lessened so maybe not even 20 minutes.

Everyone: *scream and yell in excitement*

Andre: Alright let's clean up! Alamo will make me pay extra if we don't clean it.

We nodded and said sure and some things like that and started picking up the trash, leaving all the stuff we could still eat in the fridge for the gum. 10 minutes after we cleaned up, Beck stopped and put the RV on park.

Beck: Alright to the beach!

Everyone: *scream and yell in excitement*

We gathered our stuff and headed out the door. Beck unlocked the door and it opened to a parking lot with no huge RV that was next to us. Beside that parking lot was a white sand beach with not a lot of people, due to the knowledge of the hurricane coming in.

Robbie: Alright 5 more hours till the hurricane strikes so let's enjoy that beautiful Pacific Ocean!

Everyone: *cheer in excitement and run to the beach*

Once we found a spot where we could all place our beach towels, we removed our clothing over our swimming suits. I glued my eyes as I watched my boyfriend removed his shirt. His full body muscles started to show and were perfectly toned. His six pack was so well built any girl would die for them. I'm so glad I'm the only girl that could touch him.

Andre: *smirks as he sees Tori stare at him* Watcha lookin at babe?

Tori: *snaps back to reality* um...n-nothing!

Andre: *laughs and says sarcastically* Yeah right!

Tori: *blushes and looks away* Whatever! *starts removing her black beach shorts and t shirt* *sees Andre gluing eyes on her* *smirks* Watcha looking at Andre?

Andre: *snaps back to reality and laughs* Oh don't start with me on th-

Tori: Hey guys race ya to the ocean *runs as fast as she could to shore*

Andre: Why you! *chases after Tori*

Everyone else: *quickly removes clothing and follow Tori and Andre*

I rush into the water up to my knees and stop to catch my breath. But at that moment, Andre scooped me up and carried me on his shoulder.

Tori: *screaming and laughing* Andre put me down!

Andre put me up above my head as I continued squirming in his arms. He threw me forward, sending me screaming. Once I landed on my stomach face down in the shallow salt water, I stood up angered. I was gonna get him back.

Andre: *laughs*

Tori: You! *runs up to him and tackles him down* *lands on top of him* Are so screwed!

Andre: *coughs after landing in water* I know! *wraps arms around Tori's waist* But I'm completely fine with it.

I smile and made out with him. After a few seconds, we separated and smiled at each other.

Tori: *holds Andre's face in her palms* I love you.

Andre: I love you, too.

We stood up but at that moment, we felt a beam of water impale our backs. We turned around and found Beck and the others with water guns. They toss some to us and we catch them.

Tori: Screw you guys!

Jade: Whatever! But you'll being say that again once one of us wins the water fight.

Andre: You guys are on!

Tori: Totally!

All of us spread out and started having the best time of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Singing Love Chapter 6**

It had been two hours since we arrived at the beach. Right now me and Andre were sun bathing together on the same towel. It felt so nice in only a pink bikini in this weather.

Andre: Hey babe?

Tori: Yes?

Andre: *hands her some money* can you go buy me and yourself a soda please?

Tori: Yeah sure, be right back.

I stood up and made my way to the near by stand to by a soda suddenly two guys walk up to me and smirk at me. I gave them a strange look.

Tori: Ummm who are you?

Random guy 1: *smiles flirtatiously* I don't know, who are you sexy?

Random guy 2: *smiles flirtatiously* Yeah, cutie?

I blush and try to walk around them but they blocked my way.

Random guy 1: Woah woah woah! Where are you going?!

Tori: Umm...going to that stand to get myself a soda for me and my boyfriend.

Random guy 1: Boyfriend eh? Why don't you ditch you're guy and make yourself mine?

Tori: *irritated* No

Random guy 1: No? Why? I'm a huge sexy beast and I can make you happy! *flips hair and stares at her seducingly*

Tori: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* My boyfriend's hotter than you, and you're just a fucking idiot who runs his mouth off like king of the world.

I turn to head back to Andre. Suddenly, I felt a grasp on my wrist. I turned around to see the first random guy grabbing my wrist taut.

Tori: *tries to break free* fuck it let me go!

Random guy 1: *smirks* What'd you call me?

Tori: A fucking idiot! Whaddya gonna do about?!

A random guy 1: *smirks* Keep you and bang you!

Tori: Why you-

He throws me over his shoulder and starts walking with the other guy.

Random guy 1: I fished some really good woman today!

Random guy 2: Totally!

I wriggled and kicked, but I still couldn't break free. I started to cry and beg for Andre in my thoughts.

Andre: Hey!

Tori: *looks up and sees Andre* Andre!

Random guy 1: *turn heads and sees Andre* This punk is you're date?!

Tori: Shut the fuck up! He's not a punk!

Andre: Put her down!

Random guy 1: What if I don't?

Andre cracks his knuckles in threat, glaring at him with cold piercing eyes.

Andre: You'll be expecting a trip to the hospital!

Random guy 1: *finally puts me down* Hold her own Richard!

Random guy 2(or Richard as the first guy calls him): Got it, Jake.

The first guy named Jake walks up to Andre and the second guy named Richard holds me taut. When Andre and Jake were about ten feet apart, they just stared. Finally they ran toward each other and the fight began. Andre dodged Jake's punch and kicked his stomach. Jake moaned in pain but managed to kick Andre in the forearm. He growled but came back at him with a punch in the face. Jake held his cheek but punched back landing a strong punch on Andre's stomach. Andre held his stomach and groaned. Jake took the moment to get to Andre and start punching him. Andre tried blocking all his moves but his instincts were late. Jake took one moment to fist his hands too punch really hard, giving Andre the moment to put his arms in front of him to block him.

Jake: Now let's see who's the one taking a trip to the hospital! *punches Andre very hard*

Andre flew back, yelling in pain, .

Tori: Andre!

I use all my strength and managed to break free from Richard. I ran over to Andre and lifted his body up and put the back of his head in my hand.

Andre: T-Tori, I...*hisses in pain* I'm sorry.

Blood starts running out of his mouth.

Tori: *worried* No this isn't your fault! I was so stupid to have them take me!

Tears start forming in my eyes.

Andre: *lifts hand slowly to her face and wipes tears and says weakly* it's okay. As long...as you're okay...

Tori: No! *crying* I can't be okay without you!

Jake: What?! Still hanging onto that punk!

Tori: *looks up in anger* Shut the fuck up! You should know how people feel when you do things like this to them!

Jake: Alright enough of this crap! Let me finish this!

He lunged toward us. I put Andre's head against my chest and closed my eyes shut. Suddenly I heard a scream that had to be Jake's. I opened my eyes and looked up. Beck was standing in front of me.

Beck: *turns head toward me* Thought you could use some help!

Tori: Holy fuck yes!

Jake got up from the sand but as he did, Jade came up to him and kicked him further away. Jake had a hard time getting up at this point. Jade turned around and came up to me.

Jade: For the first time, be glad that I'm violent

Tori: I know, West. I am.

Cat: Tori!

We heard Cat's voice and turned our heads. Cat and Robbie were making their way toward us.

Robbie: *pants* Is Andre okay?!

Tori: I hope so...

At that time, Jake had stood up. Beck and Jade turned around and stared at him. Richard had cane to help Jake up and assist him in fighting.

Jake: Woah sweet look at that hottie! *points toward Jade*

Beck: *stands in front of Jade* Back off on my girlfriend!

Jake: *laughs* You guys are too protective!

Richard: Holy shit! Look at that redhead! She's smoking! *points toward Cat*

Robbie: *blocks Cat* Don't even put a finger on my girl!

Richard: *Bursts out laughing* What?! You?! You couldn't even pick her up to make out with her!

Cat: *steps forward* Shut up! He's stronger than you think!

Jake: Alright everyone shut up! *cracks knuckles* Richard, let's get this party started!

Beck and Jade: *crack knuckles and warm up bodies*

Tori: Guys careful!

Richard: I'm so in!

Beck and Jade stare at Jake and Richard. Soon after the two sides lunged at each other, the fight begun. Beck took Jake and Jade took Richard. Beck launched a round house kick at him really fast, Jake couldn't get any chance to dodge it. Once Beck's foot met Jake's face, Jake was sent flying backwards. At that time, Jade was dodging all of Richard's attacks. Once he punched and she ducked she took the moment to punch his stomach. I watched as the fight go on and we win. Soon Andre was had opened his eyes and was talking clearly to me.

Andre: T-Tori?

Tori: *looks down* Andre! *helps him sit up* Are you okay?!

Andre: Yeah *wipes blood that came from his mouth*

Tori: *Jumps and wraps arms around Andre's neck* I'm so glad you're okay!

Andre: *hugs her back* I feel the exact same for you.

I smile and made out with him. Oh I'm so glad this will be over. Soon we heard to screams and falling. We turned our heads and saw Jake and Richard struggle to get on their feet. Slowly, Beck and Jade walk toward them. Jake and Richard notice them walking toward them and quickly run in the other direction. We won.

Beck and Jade: *run back to Tori and Andre*

Beck: Tori! Andre okay?!

Andre: I'm fine.

Tori: Thanks guys!

Jade: You're buying me a soda!

We all stare at Jade with an annoyed look.

Jade: Fine whatever I'll buy my own.

Andre: Well *stands up* we still got three more hours here until the hurricane strikes so let's go swimming some more!

Tori: *stands up* Yeah!

Everyone: *cheer and run for shore*

We made our way to the ocean and had fun for two more hours. And spent the next hour showering and changing to go to the hotel for the hurricane.

* * *

It had been and hour since the hurricane started and me and Andre were on the couch in our rooms of the Mariott. I posted a new update on the Slap:

**Tori Vega:**

**Stuck in Venice during a hurricane!**

**P.S. Two of Andre's teeth had come off.**

**Mood: Bored :/**

I sighed, it was really boring and there was nothing to watch on TV. I looked out the window and saw gallons of rain pour down on Venice. Thunder struck and made me squeak. I burry my head into Andre's chest.

Andre: *surprised* It's just thunder! What's wrong?!

Tori: Sorry *backs away embarrassed* just startled me for a moment.

Andre: *chuckles and wraps arms around Tori's shoulder* It's okay to be afraid! Don't be embarrassed!

I smile. Andre was the only person who could make me truly smile. He kissed me lightly and smiled back.

Andre: I love you, babe. So don't be afraid to show how you feel in front of me.

Tori: Same goes for you, Andre.

We smile and lock eyes for a moment until disturbed by the telephone ringing. I grunted and crawled my way to the telephone. I picked up the receiver and put it next to my ear.

Tori: Hello?

Beck: Hey Tori it's Beck!

Tori: Oh hey Beck!

Beck: So..do you know anywhere we can eat tonight?

Tori: Umm...I don't know, I really don't care actually.

Beck: Well, Jade was recommending Chili's but I wanted to call you guys to see if you would agree or disagree. I already called Rob and Cat and they said Chili's fine. Now you and Andre are left.

Tori: Gimme a moment!

I cover the receiver and turn my head toward Andre.

Tori: Do you wanna go to Chili's to eat tonight?

Andre: *nods* It's cool.

I pick up the receiver again.

Tori: We're fine with it.

Beck: Alright we'll meet up at the lobby in 30 minutes. Cool?

Tori: Alright bye, Beck

Beck: Bye Tori.

I put the receiver down and crawl back to Andre.

Andre: Well? What did Beck have to say!

Tori: We'll meet up in the lobby in 30 minutes to go to Chili's.

Andre nodded in agreement and sighed in disappointment.

Tori: What's wrong, babe?

Andre: I just checked the weather back in LA. It looks the hurricane hit LA, too. So they closed down the school for a few weeks.

Tori: Are you kidding me?! *rubs forehead in annoyance* How long is this hurricane gonna last?

Andre: I don't know.

Tori: Well we can't stay in Venice too long!

Andre: I know...but let's talk about it later.

I sigh and lay on Andre's shoulder waiting for our time to leave and go out and eat.


	7. Update 1

Hey guys! It might take me a while to post Chapter 7. Sorry, really busy with school. :(


	8. Chapter 7

**Singing Love Chapter 8**

In 30 minutes, we met up and walked to the Chili's in the mall that was connected to our hotel. After finish eating we just talked and waited for the bill to arrive.

Andre: So since we all know that school's gonna be closed down for a few weeks because of that hurricane, should we stay longer than we should have?

Beck: Nah, I don't think so. I just checked weather on my phone. Says the hurricane will be over by the end of this week in Venice. So let's go home then.

Tori: Yeah, good idea.

Jade: Whatever.

Cat: I'm fine with it.

Robbie: Sure.

The bill arrived and we all paid equally. Once we were out a great idea popped into my head.

Tori: Hey guys! Wanna go do some karaoke?!

Everyone gave me a look of confusion.

Andre: Karaoke?

Beck: Is there even a karaoke place in this mall?

Tori: Yeah! On our way here, we went past it but I saw it. And it's not very far from Chili's.

Cat: Sure that way me and Robbie could practice for the song we chose for the play!

Robbie: Great idea!

Jade: I'm in.

Beck: Me too.

Andre: Count me in.

Tori: Great! Let's go to that Karaoke place.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking, we arrived at a place called Karaoke Palace. It was just like Karaoke Dokie back in LA just a lot bigger. We ordered a table and drinks for all of us. Disco lights shine everywhere and the person singing on the stage was a little off key, but the place seems fun.

Tori: Wow this place seems nice!

Andre: No joke!

We took a sip from our drinks. Ahh fresh Coke. We started talking about the song we might want to sing. Suddenly two random girls walk up to us and stand behind Beck. Oh no. Rage Jade.

Random girl 1: *flirtatiously looks at Beck* Hey there.

Random girl 2: *walks behind Andre and flirtatiously looks at him* Hi!

My fist clenched and wanted to beat the shit out of her.

Jade: What do you want, faggots?

Random girl 1: This guy, what are you gonna do about it, vampire?!

Jade: *cracks knuckles* First of all I'm not a fucking vampire, second this guy's mine.

The two girls have a staring contest. The second girl starts to wrap her arms around Andre's shoulders. Andre looks at me uncomfortably. I grab her arm and move it away from my boyfriend.

Tori: Hands off my boyfriend!

Andre looks way more comfortable now.

Random girl 2: *smirks* *looks at Tori's Hollywood Arts t-shirt* Hollywood Arts huh? You're too much of a wanna be to be with a guy like him!

Andre: *angrily* Well, this guy *points to himself* is a wanna be and hates bitches like you.

Random girl 2: *frowns* So everyone at this table is a Hollywood Arts wanna be eh?

Random girl 1: OMFG this is stupid, whatever let's go Allie.

Allie: Totally, Trisha.

The girls named Trisha and Allie walked off. Suddenly Jade stood up.

Jade: We'll see who's the stupid one when we see who's the better singer

Beck: Jade!

Jade: *shushes Beck*

Trisha and Allie turn around and stare at us.

Tori: C'mon Jade! Get it over with!

I can't get over it! Wanna be's?! At least we can actually be what we wanna be! They can't do anything, they're the real wanna be's.

Trisha: *smirks* Sure, wanna be.

Screw it. I can't stand it anymore.

Tori: *stands up* Shut the fuck up! We'll beat you anyways!

Allie: Yeah if we win?

Tori: We'll never come back!

Allie: *smirks* Deal. If we lose, you get to stay and we'll never come back.

Tori: Jade what song should we do?

Jade: I know the perfect one.

She whispers in my ear. I smile. Oh this is gonna be boss!

Jade: Let's let the audience decide.

Trisha: Yeah, whatever.

Allie: They'll be hollering for us and booing for you.

Tori: *clenches fist* Oh it's on.

Once we talk to the DJ about our fight he nodded and Trisha and Allie went first. Once they walked up the stage and took the microphones the crowd started hollering. Why would they?

DJ: So ladies what do you wanna sing tonight?

Trisha and Allie: Bad Romance.

I choke and laugh inside. Oh god this'll be hilarious.

DJ: Alright here comes Bad Romance!

The crowd cheers. Again, why?

The music starts and Trisha and Allie start singing. Oh god they sound closer to Trina then anything I could imagine! They continued singing and people were making disgusting faces. Once the song finally ended, everyone clapped hiding the disgust.

Jade: Yeah that's over!

The two girls give her an annoyed look. For the first time I have to agree with Jade.

Jade and I stand up and get the mics. We walked on stage and warmed up our bodies. The crowd cheered for us as we walked up stage.

DJ: Alright ladies what song would you like?

Tori: We would like Clarity

DJ: Alright here comes Clarity!

The crowd cheered but then settled down as the music began. Then we started.

_High dive into frozen waves_

_Where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain _

_It was worth everytime_

_Hold still right before we carsh_

_'Cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

___Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_I__f our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense _

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose _

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The song ended and everybody cheered showing no disgust at all.

DJ: Alright of the two groups which is better? You're applause will depend on it! For the first two girls.

Everyone just clapped. Trisha and Allie smirked at us. Oh they haven't seen real clapping.

DJ: What about the second group?!

Everyone screamed and cheered. We smirked back at the girls. The glare at us, stand up, and left, never coming back.

We walk back to our table. Andre and I wrap arms around each other and spend the rest of the night singing and having a blast!


	9. Chapter 8

**Singing Love Chapter 8**

***Warning: Smut***

Right after we returned back to the hotel from karaoke, me and Andre had finished showering and everything and we were about to hit the hay. We got up from the couch and made our way to the bed. As we crawled under the covers, Andre's phones started ringing. He picked it up and started talking.

Andre: Hello?...Yeah, Mom?

Oh it was his parents.

Andre: Oh my god, are you kidding me?!...She can't stay forever in my house!...Alright, I'll tell her. Night, Mom.

He ended the call and rubbed his forehead in stress.

Tori: Is everything okay, babe?

Andre: My parents just called and said that they'll be on their business trip for a few more months.

Tori: Oh...

Andre: But I'm worried that you won't be able to go back home.

Tori: Don't worry about it, I'll call my parents and ask them if I can stay longer.

I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through my contacts for my parents.

Andre: But, Tori-

Tori: *says as she puts phone to ear* I got this, Andre.

5 seconds after I called, Dad answered.

Dad: Hey Tori!

Tori: Hey Dad! What's up?

Dad: Nothing really. Anything you need?

Tori: Yeah, Dad, listen. Andre's parents are going on their business trip for a few more months. So I'm going to have to stay at his for a while.

Dad: Well that's perfect!

He sounded like he approved of it.

Tori: Say what?...

Dad: Your mom and I are going on a business trip as well for a few months. So we're going to have Trina stay over at her friend's until we get back, but we didn't know what we could do with you. But now that you say this, we've got our problem's solved!

Wow.

Tori: Are you sure, Dad?

Dad: Yeah of course, besides have some more fun with your boyfriend!

I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't have told him about me and Andre.

Tori: Alright dad, I gotta go. Bye!

Dad: Bye, sweetie!

I hung up and put my phone down. I turned toward Andre.

Andre: Well?

I told him everything about my parents being on a business trip and all.

Andre: Wow...it's kinda creepy how both our parents are doing same stuff at the same time. I feel like they're trying to give us some time on our relationship.

Tori: *rolls eyes* Sure, whatever, let's just hit the hay.

Andre: Okay, night.

Tori: *kisses Andre* Night, Andre.

We turned out the lights and layed on the bed, expecting something really unexpected.

* * *

I felt something warm touch my lips. I lifted my eyelids slowly and found Andre's face right next to mine. He was kissing me. It wasn't a normal kiss though. It was deepening as we continued. His lips were rolling in rhythm with mine, slowly the kiss became more and more rough and passionate. His tongue snaked into my mouth and exploring it. My tongue followed his movements and entered his. Our tongues rolled and danced together. Andre broke the kiss and we stared at each other.

Andre: Oh shit...I'm sorry, Tori. I just...I'm sorry...I'm pushing things a little too far aren't I?

Okay, now I figured where this is going to. I know sex is a little far but I'm okay with it, because of one reason and one reason only.

Andre: I'm sorry, Tori it's just I love you and I-

I cut him off and jam our lips together again. I broke the kiss so I could began talking.

Tori: It's okay, Andre. I love you, too. I know sex is far, but...I'm okay as long as it's you. You're the only one that I'm going to allow to do this to me.

Andre was shocked for a moment, but managed to comprehend what I meant. He smiled and made out with me again. Slowly his body crawled on top of mine as we continued making out. I broke our kiss and felt Andre kissing down my jawline and neck, leaving a hickey where my neck and shoulder meet, signifying that I'm his. My breathing started to increase with each kiss I felt. Slowly he removed my tank top, revealing my nude colored bra. He caressed my breasts softly. I felt a flinch of pleasure run over my body at the feeling of his hand first touching my breast. God, I feel like I'm in heaven. He took one hand and slid it to my back and found the hook of my bra. He unhooked it, letting my bra fall and reveal my naked upper body. I blushed as I saw Andre stare.

Tori: Are you gonna stare and stop or continue?

Andre came back to his senses and leaned in for my breast. He put his mouth on my nipple and started to suck on it. I gasped at the touch of his mouth. I could feel his tongue swirling my nipple, loosening it after it was hard. The fingers of his right hand were playing with my other nipple, rolling it back and forth and squeezing it. As we continued, I felt his length against my thigh and it was stiff. I could tell just from his moaning and bucking of his hips.

Tori: Andre, take off you're boxers.

Andre stopped and stared at me with confusion.

Andre: What?

Tori: Stop hiding it from me. You're hard aren't you?

Andre was confused for a moment but smiled and complied. He slip his boxers off, revealing his long, hard manhood. I flip us over to make me on top, removed Andre's shirt, revealing his well toned body, and kissed my way down to Andre's shaft. I took a hold of it and stroked it up and down, receiving a small moan of pleasure from him. I smirked and took the tip whole in my mouth. I brushed my tongue along his tip, hearing his moaning get louder and louder. Slowly I took his cock whole and pumped my head up and down. His moaning was really loud now and his shaft was obviously close to coming.

Andre: Shit, Tori! I...I'm about to...aghh!

I remove my mouth off his shaft and his hands gripped the bed sheets as he came. It got all over me but I was fine with it. I separated from him to catch my breath. As I did, out of the corner of my eye I saw his dick instantly become hard again. Well, I guess I have to blow job him again. As I leaned in to help him, Andre grabbed my shoulders and pushed us down, making me on the bottom. I squeaked in response and just stared at my boyfriend. He reached over to the drawer on the side of the bed and pulled out something. It was the condoms he brought at the gas station.

Tori: *smirking* So this is why you have those?

Andre: *smiles* Yes.

I lean in and kiss his lips lightly. Quickly he took a condom out of the box and put one on. Andre positioned to enter me. He leaned in for another passionate kiss and as he did he entered in my pussy. I gasped into the kiss in pain. It hurt but I tried to resist it as much as I could. I squirmed in panic as I felt myself squeeze around Andre. When Andre parted our lips, he leaned toward my ear.

Andre: I know it hurts, but I'm here with you. It'll be okay, I promise.

Hearing his heartwarming words and feeling his hot sweet breath against me, I calmed down and moved less. As I stopped moving, I nodded my head and let Andre continue. Slowly his hips thrust out and back in. He continued the slow process, and slowly the pain left. Before long, the pain was gone and pleasure took it's place. I groaned as I felt him thrust back and forth in me, making me enjoy it more and more.

Tori: Oh fuck! Andre! Please harder!

Andre smirked and complied. His hips shoved in harder and faster, making my moans of pleasure louder and louder. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks. Slowly our moaning and breathing was becoming louder and quicker. Oh fuck.

Andre: Tori, I'm...ahh fuck! I'm close!

Tori: Me too!

Before we knew it, we climaxed. I threw my head back and yelled his name out, hearing him yell out my name as well. I relaxed and sighed over and over. Andre's body fell on top of mine, and he started breathing. The feeling of his sweet, warm breath and love made me fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Singing Love Chapter 9**

I lifted my eyelids slowly and blinked once or twice so I could see clear. When I could see the roof clearly, I sat up from bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and found only my boyfriend laying under the same sheets as I was. Okay, let me recollect what happened...Oh yeah! Andre and I had sex last night. Thank god he bought those condoms. I glued my eyes on Andre as he slept. Damn, he's hot. Oh god I can't help it but make out with him right now. I lean toward him and put myself over him. He woke up and smiled as he saw me.

Andre: Hey, babe!

Tori: Hey!

Andre and I lean in for a make out session. Our lips and body molded together. I felt his soft skin against mine, but then I realized something. We're still naked. Awkward.

Tori:*breaks kiss* Andre?

Andre: Yes, babe?

Tori: We're still...um...naked.

Andre: Oh...

After a few seconds, Andre and I sprung away from each other. God that was awkward. After that incident, we continued getting ready for the morning.

* * *

20 minutes later, I was sitting in Andre's lap on the couch and having a conversation.

Andre: Babe, I just checked the weather online and it says that the hurricane is going to probably end like a week from today.

Tori: What about the weather for LA?

Andre: Also says hurricane there is going to end at that time as well.

Tori: Sweet! Let's enjoy our times here before we get back to LA!

Andre: Sounds like a plan.

At that moment the phone rang and I crawled my way to it. I picked up the receiver and heard a really mean voice.

Jade: Vega!

Tori: *sarcastically* Good morning to you, too, Jade!

Jade: Yeah whatever, tonight there's a concert at Marriot's café and they're having a formal dinner there for couples. If a couple comes, the dinner is free with a concert to watch.

Tori: *shocked* You're not kidding with me right?

Jade: *sighs* Check the invitation card that's placed on you're coffee table.

I looked at the coffee table and found a card and picked it up, reading:

_Dear Guests of Marriot, _

_We hope you're enjoying your stay here. To make things better, on Sunday April 17th at 8 pm, we will be scheduling a formal dinner with a concert at the café. You're dinner will be free if your a couple. See you there._

_Venice Marriot_

Awesome!

Tori: *picks up phone again* So you and Beck will go?

Jade: *sarcastically* No Beck's going with another hot girl that's here in our room!

Tori: *rolls eyes* You're sarcasm sucks.

Jade: Whatever, see you, Andre, Cat, and Robbie there.

She hangs up and so do I. I turn around with a wide grin on my face.

Andre: Well, what did she have to say?

Tori: *hands invitation card to Andre* Read this.

Andre took a moment to take a look at the card. Once he finished, he looked up in confusion.

Andre: Are you serious?!

Tori: Yeah! So do you wanna go tonight?!

Andre: Hell yes!

I smile and we share an embrace and kiss. As I broke the kiss, I smiled with my boyfriend, waiting for another great night with the best guy in the world.

* * *

It was 7:30, half an hour before the dinner. I finished up the last few details on my make up and hair. When I finished, I looked at the mirror. I see a clone of me wearing a knee high purple dress, black high heels, nude colored tights, brushed and cascading wavy hair, dangly party earrings, and some make up. I guess I'm ready.

Andre: Babe, you ready?

Tori: Yeah!

I slid open the bathroom door and stop as I let Andre look at me. And I was gluing my eyes on Andre as well, but I hid the shocked expression in my face so he wouldn't notice. He was wearing a black tux, black dressing shoes, a rose on his chest pocket, a bow tie, perfect dreadlocks, and a handsome face. Oh my fucking god, he's sexy! I snap back to reality.

Tori: *smiles* Well? *places hand on hips*

Andre: *continues staring at his girlfriend*

Tori: Andre?

Andre: *comes to his senses* Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry it's just...you look so perfect.

Tori: *giggles* *walks up to him and brings his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck* Well, I should say the same for you.

We laugh and share a kiss. I smile and wait for the thirty minutes to lead to a fantastic night.

* * *

It was 8:15 and Andre and Tori had just ordered their dinner. While we sat we just had a little conversation.

Andre: So I know it's a little early to talk about this, but what are your plans after high school?

Tori: Well, I really want to go to Julliard and get a major in singing. You?

Andre: I'm planning to go to Julliard and getting a major in song writing.

Tori: Great! We'll see each other often!

Andre: Mhm!

We smile and take a sip from our drinks. Then kind of the most awkward situation happened.

Andre: So...

Tori: Yeah?

Andre: What do you...think about...marriage?

Tori: Say what?

Andre: Nothing! Sorry...

Tori: Did you say marriage?

Andre: Yeah, I'm sorry...

Tori: *giggles and places hand on Andre's* It's okay, babe! I'm okay with it!

Andre: Really?

Tori: As long as it's you, I'm okay!

Andre: *shocked for a moment* *smiled* Thanks, babe!

He kisses my cheek and I blush in response.

Tori: So my opinion on marriage?

Andre: Yeah!

Tori: Well, the perfect marriage to me would be...marrying you!

Andre: Me?

Tori: Yeah! You're the best boyfriend in the world!

Andre: *smiles* Me too.

Tori: Hmm?

Andre: I really do wanna marry you.

Tori: *smiles and kisses Andre* I love you.

Andre: I love you, too.

Later we enjoyed a fabulous concert and dinner. Things were going well, until it happened.

* * *

After the dinner and returning back to our room, Andre was on the phone for almost 30 minutes now. He sounded really angry and mad.

Andre: *furiously* Alright, mom! Bye!

Tori: *silently walks up to Andre* Is everything, okay?

Andre: *sighs* I'm sorry if you heard that.

Tori: No no no! It's okay!

Andre:...

Tori: Is it okay if we talk about it?

Andre: I think it is since I want you to know.

Tori: Okay...

Andre and I plop ourselves down on the couch.

Andre: I think...we...need to...break up.

Tori: *shocked* What?

Andre: I think it's better if we did, since I don't think I deserve you.

Tori: Andre...

Andre: I've kept a lie from you this entire time.

Tori: What?

Andre: I'm gonna have a fiancé...

Tori: What?!

Andre: My parents are gonna choose her for me...

Tori: But...

Andre: I never wanted something like that, because I wanted to be with you not another girl.

Oh my fucking god! I need to think. I got up quickly and headed toward the door, ignoring Andre's calls to stop me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Singing Love Chapter 10**

Two weeks had passed since we left Venice and school started a few day after that. I was avoiding Andre as much as I could. I know I still loved him, but I had to stay away from him, so his fiancé won't think badly of him or me. But today all of that changed. Sikowitz class just ended and as I was on my way to the door, a familiar voice called me.

Andre: Tori!

I stop and don't look. Oh why?!

Tori: *finally turns around* Yes?

Andre: I need you to come to my house tonight.

Tori: Why?

Andre: We have to continue working on the final.

My eyes widen. I almost forgot!

Tori: *shrugs* Okay see you there.

Andre: You, too.

I leave the classroom and sigh in disappointment. Oh things are gonna get bad.

* * *

Tori: But Timothy!

Andre: I'm sorry, Sarah!

Tori: But-

Andre: What choice do I have?!

I was at Andre's house. We were rehearsing our lines for our play and we were at the scene where the boyfriend was told he must join the army to help out during World War II. And now I forgot my next line!

Tori: Shit! I forgot the next line!

Andre: *sighs* It's okay. I kinda forgot what I was supposed to say after you're line.

We plopped down on the couch to rest for a second.

Andre: Tori, listen-

He was cut off by his phone starting to ring.

Andre: *picks up phone* Gimme a moment. Hello?...Hey mom...What?...Are you serious?!...Oh my god! Her?!...Really?!...Thanks so much Mom!...Bye!

Oh I know what they were talking about.

Andre: I can't believe it!

Tori: *somewhat annoyed* What?

Andre: My parents just said who my fiancé's gonna be!

Tori: *rolls eyes* Sure, that's nice.

Andre: Tori, I know you're mad about the whole fiancé thing. But listen I-

Tori: *angry* Yeah I am mad. *stands up* Next thing I know is that, that fiancé thing is a lie and you just wanted to be with some other girl!

Andre: *angry* It's not a lie!

Tori: If it isn't, it won't make a difference!

Oh I think I'm at the point where I'm really pissed.

Andre: *bolts up* Yes it will!

Tori: You know what! *grabs everything* I'll just take the F in finals!

Andre: Tori!

I made my way to the door.

Andre: Do you really think I want a fiancé, that's not you?!

Tori: *turns around* Do you think that I wanted to know that you were getting a fiancé?! No! Andre I love you! I still do! But since this fiancé thing is going on, I think it's better if I leave!

I started panting at my last sentence.

Andre: Wait what did you say?

Tori: Huh?

Andre: You said you still loved me?

Tori: Yeah! Wha-

I was cut off by being pulled into a tight embrace of Andre. It felt just like it always felt, warm and perfect.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: I'm sorry, Tori. It's just that I thought you hated me after I told you about the fiancé thing.

Tori: Hate you? What?

Andre: *backs Tori and locks eyes with her* I still loved you, I always have. But...I didn't think you wanted to see me again since I broke you're heart. But realizing that you still love me, *brushes Tori's bangs with hands* I feel I have everything I wanted.

I stood shocked. I can't believe it. Andre can't be lying. I know it. I can feel his heart thumping, showing how much he really does love me. Screw it if he has a fiancé! I still love him.

I lock my lips with his and he just kissed back. I let him deepen the kiss, letting a make out session take place. Slowly as our lips grinded together in rhythm, Andre carried me over to the couch and put me under him. I broke the kiss and we smiled.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Yes?

Tori: I know this is just for a moment since you've got a fiancé, but let me show you how much I love you, just for a moment.

Andre: *smiles wider* We'll have more moments like this. In fact, *gets closer to Tori's ear* we'll always have these moments.

I just looked perplexed.

Tori: What?

Andre: Do you wanna know who my fiancé is?

Tori: Wh-

Andre: No, I should ask the question, will you be my fiancé?

I stood shocked for a moment but realized what happened. Is it just me or did Mrs and Mr. Harris chose me as Andre's fiancé?!

I lean in and kiss Andre again. This time I deepened it and my turn to take over. I broke the kiss into a huge smile.

Tori: So you're telling me, you're parents chose me as their future daughter in law?!

Andre: Yes!

Tears started forming in my eyes, but Andre wipe them away.

Andre: But you haven't answered my question, will you be my fiancé?

Tori: *wraps arms around Andre's neck* Hell yes!

Before long another make out session took place, and we were back together, and forever we will be.

**The End**

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! I will probably write a sequel to it, but for now I'm still working on alternates of a few Victorious episodes. Speaking of that, my next alternate is gonna be on the special called Locked Up! So look forward to it! **_


End file.
